vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie (To Aru)
Summary Zombie (ゾンビ Zonbi), also referred to as the Zombie Girl or the Voodoo Zombie is a minor character introduced in Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index. She is one of the Magic Gods that resided in the Hidden World as part of the true Gremlin, and through her theory that allowed her fellow Magic Gods to step into the world of humans without destroying it after Aleister Crowley breached their world. However, it is her power that eventually led to her and her fellow Magic God's downfall, later being killed and shown before the eyes of her fellow Magic Gods. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-C | High 1-C Name: Zombie Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Magic God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (They have full manipulation over the Laws of the world), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Sensory Manipulation, Changing the laws of nature, Death Manipulation, Existing in non-existent places, Mathematics Manipulation, Durability Negation, Regeneration (Mid, possibly up to High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Soul Manipulation (Magic Gods can look at Chimera without suffering from her Trascendental Beauty) | All prior, except existing in non-existent places Attack Potency: At least High Complex Multiverse level (Much more powerful than Othinus, would accidentally destroy the world by moving an arm or a leg since she's too big of an existence for the world; fully capable of destroying the Hidden World, a realm which Othinus did not know of and never reach even with her full power) | High Complex Multiverse level (Restricted to 1/∞ of her strength so as to not accidentally break the world) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in the hidden world, in which the concepts of time and distance don´t apply) | Unknown, likely''' Immeasurable''' Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''| Immeasurable ' 'Striking Strength:' At least '''High Complex Multiversal '| High Complex Multiversal ' 'Durability: At least High Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level (Described to be barely contained by the world), hard to kill due to layering her existence infinitely Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: At least High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high, as a Magic God Zombie has completely mastered magic. Magic Gods can visualize and comprehend things above human understanding Weaknesses: None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Zombie's Existence Layering Spell:' A spell that allows a Magic God to walk in the world without destroying it, which works by infinitely dividing their power in order to deliberately weaken themselves. Even though this spell weakens a Magic God, it essentially makes them unkillable as their existences are eternally layered, preventing from truly getting killed unless all of the infinite layers of their existences are killed. Key: Base | Under Her Spell Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Law Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Tier 1